What Can I Do?
by Night97
Summary: Past of Kang Shin Woo. Why was he so calm? Why doesn't he show his feelings that much? Why?


**What can I do?**

Yay! My first one-shot! Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these

Song Fiction

Song Used: What can I do? By Jang Geun Seok (English Translation)

* * *

Past of Kang Shin Woo. Why was he so calm? Why doesn't he show his feelings that much? Why?

* * *

_When I let you go one step further, my eyes overflow with tears…_

"Just let me go!" she shouted as she walked away, not even minding how harsh her choice of words is, she broke me, and I fell apart

_When you walk away one step further, more tears are falling…_

I got her hand and begged her to stay; she broke free and said "can't you understand it? WE ARE THROUGH!"

_As you move away to a place where I can't reach you, even if I reach out my hand. I can't catch you, I can only cry…_

I only watched her as she walks away. I was there, kneeling on the ground. Crying as silently as I could. She knows I love her. She knows I'm always there for her. What did I do? What should I do to make her come back? What?

_What should I do? What should I do? You're leaving …_

_What should I do? What should I do? You're leaving me…_

I tried to stand up, as I did, I loose my balance; I looked around and saw no one. I turned around, I thought I heard your voice but then, no one was there, you left me, I thought you were just joking but you really did.

_I love you, I love you, I cry out to you. But you can't hear me because I am only shouting in my heart…_

I ran and I ran and I ran, there was no place where I can't see you, I only cry, the only thing I did was cry

_All day long I try to forget you, but I think of you again…_

_All day long I try to say goodbye, but I think of you again…_

Hours passed as I loiter around the city, going to places we always go to. The cafe that we go to every free time, looking at our usual sit on the second floor beside the beautiful little garden. The two now empty sits. When was the last time we went here? Yesterday, yes just yesterday everything was exactly fine, how I wish I can go back in time…I can only wish, and forever wish.

_Although you went to a place where I can't hold you, even if my hand reaches out for you. I can't find you, I can only cry…_

I went back home, straight to my room. I thought that was the only place that can't remind me of you, but then, remember when we first met? You thought our apartment unit was yours; you went straight to my room and saw me lying there, we were first grade then. You blushed as you admit your mistake. The I time I fell for you. You also said then, with your blushing face "I'm going to marry you someday because you're my first friend!" I don't know if you can still remember that but…I do, I believed that and loved no one ever since.

_What should I do? What should I do? You are leaving_

_What should I do? What should I do? You are leaving me_

_I love you, I love you, I cry out to you_

_But you can't hear me, because I'm only shouting in my heart_

_Please come back to me, if it's not you, I can't go on_

I went out again, I can't go on like this, please come back! I keep on telling this to myself but, I can't make a sound I want to shout but no voice comes out of my mouth, why is it like this, why?

I then went to a park, it's already 8pm, I sat on a bench, all alone but then, a man came up to me. "Excuse me, where is AN Studio?" he asked in English

"Go straight ahead then turn right" I answered, I am an English speaker at least

"Thank you!" he said smiling, his blond hair being blown away by the cold wind "Uh, what is your name?" he asked sitting beside me

"Shin Woo, Kang Shin Woo" I answered "you are?"

"Jeremy, forget about my Korean name just call me Jeremy" he answered "I always forget my own Korean name…Eh?" he asked looking at my eye

I reflexively covered my eyes "Nothing"

"Your sad, come, I know how to make that go away" the man, Jeremy said standing up and lending me a hand. I took his hand and he headed me to the bus station. My nose bleeding, I can't take his English anymore.

"Why are we in bus station?" I asked, I know my grammar is getting horrible by the minute

"You can't take English anymore do you?" he asked smiling at me "Well you should've said so" he added in Korean "I speak the language"

"Good" I answered gathering a huge amount of air

He then laughed, hey he looked- no, I just lost someone and these thoughts are already in my mind?

"The bus is here, back in England, I used to ride a bus whenever I feel lonely, so hop in" he said going up the bus

I followed him even though there is a saying "Don't talk to strangers" but how can you have friend when you consider everyone as strangers…right? I'm even following a stranger

We sat on the last seat. It works actually, I got time to think about stuff inside, I suddenly felt some weight on my shoulder, I looked at what is that and saw the man, who looks like 14 years old, 2 years younger than me sleeping. I remembered that he said "back in England" I thought that maybe he just arrived in Seoul, after an hour, we were back at where we took the bus.

I woke him up.

"Mmmhmmm" he moaned

"Jeremy, Jeremy" I woke him up

"What!" he asked panicking

_What should I do? What should I do?_

Hey, who cares about me being emotional and having a song in mind, I have found a friend that slowly heals my deep-buried wound. Thank you, Jeremy.

"Why are you here in Korea anyway?" I asked leading him to AN studio

"I'm going to audition for a new band called ANJELL" he answered "what to come with me?"

"Sure, why not" I answered, going inside the building with him.

After how many weeks, we got in; we are members of the new arising band ANJELL

I really don't want to audition but they asked me, I tried and got in. I promised myself, as long as this man lives, I will never actually be emo again

* * *

So…how was it? I'm trying to make like OVAs for my Sequel to "Memories"; I'll be re writing "Darkest Light" as well. Wait for it =)


End file.
